1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to the initiation and conduct of communication sessions involving distributed groups of one or more participants and, more particularly, to systems and methods for identifying and managing participants and/or the devices usable by the participants during such sessions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons today are no longer required to meet in a conference room to use a fixed piece of communication equipment such, for example, as a speaker phone or adjunct device, in order to participate in a multiple party communication session which involves one or more remote groups of other participants. For example, such persons can now participate from any location using a personal device such, for example, as a mobile terminal (e.g., a laptop, notebook, or tablet computer, a smart phone). Some of these persons may gather in a location selected ad-hoc, and in others, they may bring their personal devices with them to a traditional conference room.
The inventors herein describe embodiments by which the participants congregating a particular location are identified, so that the resources available to the group at that location, are identified and can be managed efficiently and effectively.